


Forever started yesterday

by dreamwayvnct (honestlymish)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/dreamwayvnct
Summary: Jaemin tries to break up with Mark because he is sick of missing him but Mark won’t let go.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Broken promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naimi/gifts), [trpclmtl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trpclmtl/gifts).



> To my babies Naimi & Bee. Happy Valentine’s Day <3  
> I hope this is everything you had hoped for xo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a text message to break Mark’s heart.

Forever. No one walks away, that’s what they had promised each other. Which is why Mark didn’t understand how he now found himself driving to his best friend’s house in search of his husband.

Mark had just landed in Seoul when he had received the message that made his heart stop. _I want a divorce_ , his husband had simply sent the same way he would if he was asking Mark to pick up groceries. Mark had thrown up as soon as he had gotten away from his colleagues.

Mark pulls over in front of Jeno’s house and walks to the door knocking loudly. When the door opens he finds Jeno in nothing but a pair of boxers and his blood boils.

‘Where is he, Jen?’ Mark demands

‘You need to calm the fuck down, Mark’ Jeno responds

‘Where the fuck is my husband?’ Mark growls trying to push past Jeno.

‘He doesn’t want to see you, Mark’ Jeno stops him from entering.

‘JAEMIN!’ Mark yells ‘LEE JAEMIN! Stop being a coward and face me!’

‘What part of he doesn’t want to see you do you not understand’ Jeno insists, holding the door closed a little more to stop Mark from being able to see in.

‘How about you stop getting involved in my fucking marriage and get out of my way before I...’

‘Before you what?’ a small voice is heard from behind the door.

‘Baby?’ Mark’s voice weakens instantly when he hears his husband’s voice

‘It’s okay, Jen’ Jaemin reassures

Jeno lets the door open and Mark’s heart breaks when he sees Jaemin eyes puffy.

‘Baby please’ Mark whispers not sure what he is asking for

‘I don’t want to do this anymore, Mark’ Jaemin answers voice shaky

‘Baby come home’ Mark pleads ‘we will talk about this please’

‘There is nothing to talk about’ Jaemin answers, unable to look at his husband, eyes beginning to well up.

Jeno moves to wrap an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder and something in Mark snaps. He grabs Jaemin’s wrist and begins to drag his husband to the car. Jeno not wanting to hurt the younger tries to grab for Mark instead, who brushes him off.

‘Let me go!’ Jaemin screams ‘Mark! You’re hurting me!’

Mark stops abruptly and turns to face his husband grabbing both Jaemin’s wrists.

‘Like you hurt me’ he spits ‘fifteen fucking years and a text message is all I’m entitled to, Min!’

Jeno steps forward but Jaemin looks over and shakes his head softly. He allows Mark to lead him towards the car.

‘Get in the fucking car, Jaemin’ Mark demands ‘we are going home and we are talking like adults and if you still want a fucking divorce fine but you are not ending our marriage via text message’

Mark watches as Jaemin opens the door and climbs into the car, curling into himself the moment Mark closes the door behind him. Jeno steps forward and knocks on the window softly.

‘Call me and I will be there immediately’ Jeno tells the younger who nods.

It takes everything in Mark not to punch his best friend in the face. Who the fuck did he think he was? But then Mark sees the fear in Jaemin’s eyes and he feels like he has been hit instead so he makes his way to the driver’s side, gets into the car and starts the engine.

* * *

The ride home had been painfully quiet, Jaemin had stared out his window the entire way, his knees brought up to his chest uncomfortably with the seat belt restricting his movement. Mark had tried to reach over to calm him but withdraw when he felt Jaemin tense at his touch.

When they arrived at their house Mark caught the way his husband had hesitated before entering. It stung him thinking that Jaemin no longer wanted to be in the home they built together.

Now Mark found himself pacing back and forth in their living room while Jaemin sat on the sofa staring at the floor.

‘Why?’ Mark manages at last.

Jaemin doesn’t answer he just wraps his arms around himself as if he is cold even though they were in the heat of summer.

Mark walks over and kneels in front of the younger, gently placing his hands on his knees. Jaemin stiffens but doesn’t pull away and Mark starts to tear up in relief.

‘Baby, please look at me’ Mark says gently

Jaemin turns to look at his husband, failing to suppress his tears from slowly starting to run down his cheeks.

‘Do you not love me anymore?’ Mark manages to voice his greatest fear in a broken whisper.

Jaemin’s eyes widen for a moment as the question sinks in and he begins to sob uncontrollably.

‘Baby please...’ Mark starts but is unable to finish his sentence unsure of what to say.

He takes a chance and climbs up to sit beside Jaemin on the sofa. He cautiously reaches for the younger and when Jaemin doesn’t resist his touch he pulls the younger towards him and finally breaks down himself, tears running down his face uncontrollably as he clutches onto his entire world unwilling to let go.


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They promised forever

Jaemin wakes to find himself lying on top of his husband, who is gently running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. He looks up to find Mark staring at him, his arm tightening around Jaemin’s waist out of fear the younger would leave.

They lay in silence, Mark just savouring the beat of Jaemin’s heart against his chest in case this was the last time the younger let him hold him like this.

‘I could never stop loving you’ Jaemin says into the silence barely above a whisper.

Mark brings his hand to Jaemin’s face, lifting his chin so that the younger is looking at him once again.

‘Then why?’

‘I am tired of missing you’ Jaemin swallows a sob ‘our house is too big, the silence is deafening, I can’t stand it anymore’

‘Baby’ Mark coos pulling Jaemin up so the younger’s head rest on his shoulder. He litters Jaemin’s cheek with soft kisses as he runs his hand up and down the younger’s spine. ‘Then you tell me, you don’t leave’ Mark sighs.

‘I’ve tried a thousand times but you’re always so tired and it was always ‘we’ll talk tomorrow baby’, I started to forget what part of the world you were in or which days you’d be coming home’ Jaemin breathes out ‘I felt like the walls were closing in and no matter who I invited over or how many times I went out, nothing changed’

Mark manoeuvred them both so that his back was supported by the armrest and Jaemin was sitting on his lap. He clutched his husband’s face between his hands and kisses his lips tenderly.

‘Jaemin, the moment you tell me you need me, I will fly home’ Mark assures the younger.

‘You love your job’

‘I love you! I work for us! I will work at the corner store if that means I get to keep you’ Mark insists and Jaemin giggles which is music to his ears.

‘I don’t want you to stop being a pilot’ Jaemin sighs wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

‘I don’t want to stop being your husband, Min’ Mark strokes Jaemin’s cheek with his thumb gently.

‘I don’t want that either’ Jaemin whispers a tear rolling down his cheek.

Mark pulls the younger forward and crashes their lips together, kissing Jaemin fiercely, trying to convey just how much he would fall apart without his husband in the one act of intimacy. Mark slides his hands down Jaemin’s back and grabs roughly at his husband’s ass forcing him forward causing the younger to gasp. Mark takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Jaemin’s lips and steal back every breathe from his husband that he had been forced to hold from the moment he received that text message.

Mark pulls back and finds Jaemin staring at him, eyes half lidded, chest rising rapidly trying to catch his breathe. He swears he will never lay eyes on anything more beautiful. He swings his legs off the sofa and grabbing his husband’s thighs lifts them both off the sofa.

‘Mark, what are you...’ Jaemin is cut off by his husband lips back on his own and he wraps his legs around Mark’s waist instinctively.

Mark carries the younger to their bedroom and gently places his husband down on their bed. He steps back and searches Jaemin’s face for any remaining hesitation, when the younger nods softly, Mark moves towards the bed and finds his husband’s lips once more.

* * *

It’s almost selfish, Mark thinks the way he ghosts his lips over every inch of Jaemin’s body as he commits it all to memory, causing his husband to shiver in anticipation. He languidly laps at Jaemin’s skin in time with the younger’s laboured breathes, eyes focused on the way Jaemin clutches at the sheets, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mark is in no rush tonight, he doesn’t want to wreck his husband but rather rebuild him. He wants every inch of Jaemin to feel adored and worshipped. Jaemin has always been quiet when they are together, the only sounds escaping his lips, gasp and small whimpers. His body though has always been sensitive and Mark has always loved to take advantage.

Mark yearns for the way Jaemin’s grabs his hair when he pulls his nipple between his teeth. Craves the way Jaemin’s back arches when he sucks marks into his thighs. When the first whimper leaves his husband lips as Mark flattens his tongue over his entrance and up to suckle at the tip of his cock, Mark feels a sense of accomplishment. No one would ever love Jaemin this way, he simply wouldn’t let them.

When Jaemin tries to sit up to help Mark out of his clothes, Mark pushes him back down onto the bed.

‘No this is about you tonight, my love, I just want you to take’ he whispers into Jaemin’s lips as he slides a finger into the younger. Jaemin sobs overwhelmed by both the look of adoration on Mark’s face and the pleasure taking over his body.

Mark works Jaemin open and milks his prostate until Jaemin is trembling, clutching at Mark before succumbing to his climax in a silent scream. Mark whispers praise into his ear as he works him through it and then kisses his temple gently when Jaemin slowly comes down from his high.

Mark moves to get a wash cloth but is stopped by Jaemin’s hands gripping his wrist tightly.

‘Please’ the younger mewls ‘love me’

‘Baby you’re tired’ Mark laughs kissing the younger’s forehead.

‘I need you’ Jaemin pleads and this time when Mark’s heart stops its because of the dizzying amount of love for the man lying before him.

Mark gives in and loves his husband like he wants him to, fucking into the younger slow and deep, ensuring to drag every inch of himself leaving the younger breathless. This time when the younger reaches his high, it with his husband who calls his name branding Jaemin’s heart his.

They stay up all night reminiscing, whispering promises of a future, planning.

‘We said forever, Min’ Mark whisper in the early hours of the morning, his husband safely tucked in his arms.

‘I know’ the younger’s response comes, apologetic.

‘Don’t ever leave me’ Mark says more as a question.

‘I need you here’

‘Then this is where I will be’ Mark insists ‘we will work it out I promise’

‘Okay’ Jaemin sighs content, head heavy on his husband’s chest.

Mark strokes his husband shoulder as they both slowly succumb to sleep when suddenly a thought hits him.

‘Baby’ he calls

‘Yes love?’ Jaemin says sleepily

‘Why was Jeno in his boxers when I came for you?’

‘Because he is Jeno’ the younger laughs and to Mark it is the the sweetest sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwayvnct)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/dreamwayvnct)


End file.
